Ninja Warrior 10
Last time 2 more competitors achieved kanzenseiha and in that tournament there was lots of drama The Stage 1 speed record was broken 3 times. Dion Trigg came the 1st englishman to achieve kanzenseiha. And Yan Yang became the 1st woman do achieve kanzenseiha. she also was the 1st woman to get best performance. and she currrently has the fastest ever kanzenseiha. completing the tower with still 65.0 seconds left [ she had 150 seconds to scale a 60m tower ] and dion trigg still had a fast time when he achieved kanzenseiha [ 33.6 seconds left ] Now its Ninja Warrior 10 [ also known as Ninja Warrior 10th anniversary milestone tournament ] And 35 more will take on the course Stage 1 Obstacles 75 seconds 1 hurdle jump 2 spinning log 3 fish bone 4 hazard swing 5 bridge jump 6 double warped wall 7 spinning bridge 8 rope climb Competitors the numbers go from 966-1000 to mark the 10th tournament 966 Katsumi Yamada 1. hurdle jump 967 Kazuya Miyajima 8. rope climb. timed out after wasting alot of time on the hazard swing 968 Daisuke Miyazaki 1. hurdle jump 969 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. managed to clear with almost nothing on the clock despite 970 Jonny Urzsuly 4. hazard swing 971 Richard King 5. bridge jump 972 Ichiro Atarashii 1. hurdle jump 973 Asrul Sani 4. hazard swing 974 Yusuke Ota 5. bridge jump 975 Wakky 1. hurdle jump 976 Akira Omori 3. fish bone 977 Eiichi Miura 3. fish bone. foot skimmed the water 978 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 979 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. hurdle jump 980 Minoru Kuramochi 1. hurdle jump 981 Takamasa Nagasaki 1. hurdle jump 982 Travis Allen Schroeder 3. fish bone 983 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. 984 Charles Chen 1. hurdle jump 985 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 2. spinning log 986 Riku Hanamoto 1. hurdle jump 987 Tai Takizawa 6. double warped wall. ran out of bounds while on 2nd wall 988 Alexander Mars 6. double warped wall. took to long untangling the rope on the bridge jump 989 Kenji Darvish 2. spinning log 990 Kenji Takahashi 2. spinning log 991 Andre Sihm 7. spinning bridge 992 Hitoshi Kanno 3. fish bone 993 Drew Dreschel 1. hurdle jump 994 Kozo Akimoto 4. hazard swing 995 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 22.5 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 clear of the tournament 996 Max Levi Siletty 5. bridge jump 997 Jun Sato 1. hurdle jump 998 Teruhide Takahashi 3. fish bone 999 Dion Trigg 3. fish bone 1000 Yan Yang 1. hurdle jump 35 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 50 seconds 1 spinning slopes [ now the real version as the spinning slopes before was shaped like the prism tilt and was spinning round and round. now its the real KUNOICHI 1 version ] 2 hourglass drop 3 net bridge [ with harness ] 4 passing wall [ 3k 6k 9k ] Competitors 969 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 978 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 10.7 seconds left 983 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 23.6 seconds left 995 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 26.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 clear of the tournament 4 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 150 seconds 1 super vault 2 chain swing 3 devil steps [ ANW 6 denver qualifying version ] 4 ring toss 5 jumping rings 6 pipe slider Competitors 969 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. managed to rush the pipe slider and leaped as soon as the pipe reached the end of the track and jumped onto the mat and cleared with almost nothing on the clock 978 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 66.0 seconds left 983 Lee En-Chih 4. ring toss. completed the obstacle and landed on the mat but on his way to land on the mat he skimmed the water with his long legs and was disqualified 995 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 74.5 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 4 attempts 3 clears Final Stage/Stage 4 Tower Height 70m Obstacle 120 seconds 1.Rope climb 70m Competitors 969 Levi Meeuwenberg KANZENSEIHA 0.3 seconds left 978 Yoshiyuki Okuyama KANZENSEIHA 6.8 seconds left. fastest kanzenseiha of the tournament 995 Ken Hasegawa KANZENSEIHA 0.2 seconds left 3 attempts 3 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Ken Hasegawa All in all 35 attempted the course 32 failed but 3 have became joint Ninja Warrior ultimate champions Category:Ninja Warrior